Friendships Like This
by flying.amongst.the.stars
Summary: Haven't really thought of a summary yet, because I don't really know where this story is going. I'll let you know when I do. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I'll keep this short and simple, because my goal is not to bore anybody. :) So, here's what I have so far:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**KIMS POV**

I swear, Mrs. Ferguson's drama class was a waste of my time. But, it was the only elective available. After the first few days, she realized that I have no acting talent whatsoever; so naturally, I was stuck painting plastic trees and building cardboard houses. It wasn't so bad. I was in it with three of my best friends: Eddie, Jerry, and Jack. You see, we were all in karate, with another kid named Milton, until our principal shut down that program for reasons we do not know of. Since all other electives were filled up, we got stuck in what we like to call the "overflow elective". Milton, being the nerd he was, decided to switch drama for an extra chemistry class. So, here we were in fourth period making a dragon statue. The play, which will be the last one of the year, is Mulan. That's pretty cool, I guess. She was my favorite Disney princess, because she seemed to be the only one with a backbone. But I'm not really into that fairytale crap, so what should I know?

"Crawford!" I heard Mrs. Ferguson yell. "Why isn't my dragon gainsboro?"

"Huh?"

"I said, Why isn't my dragon gainsboro?"

You see what I mean? How the heck am I supposed to know what gainsboro means? "I'm sorry Mrs. Ferguson, I don't know what you mean."

"My dear, gainsboro is a shade of gray."

"I painted it gray..."

"Well, then I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Uh... I don't think we are... I don't understand what the problem is."

"Oh dear. Let me explain this slowly. Paint...it...gainsbo"—ding, ding, ding! "Well, seeing as class is over, I expect you to repaint it on Monday. Good day, Miss Crawford."

"Bye, Mrs. Ferguson", I muttered as I gathered my stuff. I walked into the lunch room and sat at my usual table with the guys, and realized I had forgotten my lunchbox. I stood up to go find it when I ran into a tall figure. He was obviously expecting me to bump into him, and I saw why. There he was, holding my lunchbox, with my giant chocolate chip cookie shoved in his mouth and a wearing a large grin.

"Jack!", I growled.

"Looking for something?", he replied smugly. I snatched my lunchbox and plopped back down in my chair. Jack chuckled and slid into the seat next to me.

"So, Kim, you wanna hang out this weekend?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Well, me and the guys were gonna go to the park and canoe on the lake. Join us?"

I was about to respond yes when all the guys arrived at the table, yelling in my face to come.

"Would ya'll hush?! I can't get one word in! Of course I'm coming." Sheesh, these guys give me serious head aches. I love them, though. They all have their own quirky personalities, which makes us a solid group of friends. I accept them, just like they accept me. I don't know what I'd do without them.

The rest of the day was really boring. Well, except for geography. We don't do anything in that class but watch Man vs. Wild. Our teacher, Coach Kronister, is a pretty chill person. He tells us if we behave and don't snitch on him for not teaching us anything, we'll get an A in his class. No one really argued with that. I sit in the back next to my best friend, Abigail. I met her years ago in the back of my uncle's pick-up truck, and we've been inseperable ever since. She looks like a model with her perfectly blonde hair and her tall figure. She's the only person that can bring the girl out in me. We usually talk about boys, celebrity boys, and our current relationship status, which for me is usually single. Unlike some other girls I know, I'm okay with that, cause I'm a pretty independent person. The only guys I need in my life right now are my four karate doofuses.

At the end of the day, I opened my locker and put my books inside, 'cause I am soo not carrying a bag of bricks home. I mean, come on? I know I'm not the only one who thinks the weight of these textbooks is ridiculous. Not that I can't handle it or anything. I closed my locker and started walking down the empty hall. Suddenly, I whipped around and punched a guy in the jaw. Actually, he caught my fist in the act, like I knew he would. He smiled at me.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

"You bet" I told Jack.

"Oh kim," Jack said, walking towards the door, his arm resting on my shoulder, reminding me once again of his recent growth spurt. "You just aren't fast enough for me, are ya?"

To prove him wrong, my leg came up and my foot collided with Jack's head. It wasn't too hard of a kick, just enough to set him straight.

"Haha! I'm just messin with ya", he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh huh, I thought so", I replied with a smile. "So, how was your day?"

"So boring. That kick in the head was probably the highlight."

We both compared our dull days until we arrived at my house. I pulled out my keys and went inside, setting my book bag down next to the staircase. Jack did the same, and followed me into the kitchen. We lived right next to eachother, so this was our usual routine. I got the popcorn out, and Jack got the jellybeans. We had this secret obsession with jellybeans. I don't know what it was, they were just so good! I was just about to eat one when Jack grabbed the food and ran upstairs. I found him in my room, sitting on my oversized fuzzy beanbag chair, eating all the jellybeans! My parents didn't mind Jack being in my room. They trusted him. And they knew that whenever they were at work, he was over at our house. I sat down next to him on the chair.

"Close", Jack told me as he put a jellybean in my mouth.

Closing my eyes, I bit into the chewy candy. "Eww licorice", I complained. He knew that was my least favorite. He chuckled and turned on a movie.

* * *

**JACK POV**

I smiled down at Kim, who was curled up in a tight ball, asleep on my chest, and softly snoring. I gently nudged her awake. She sat up, her brown eyes now open, and laughed.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Your parents called, by the way. Said they have to stay late, and will be coming home probably early tomorrow morning."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About 8 o'clock."

Kim smiled at me deviously, and I knew what she was thinking, because I was thinking the same exact thing. She stood up, brushed the popcorn kernels off her clothes, and walked towards her balcony. I followed her as she climbed up the ladder that led to the top of her roof. The best part about Kims house is that her roof has a flat surface. When her parents weren't home, we would lay on the top of it and look out into the midnight sky, and just talk. It might sound cheesy, but I lived for moments like these.

I turned my head towards Kim and saw her looking at the vast openess above us, her eyes searching the sky for constellations. When we first started coming up here, I would point them out to her. She'd look at me, her eyes wide open in amazement and ask me how I knew all of them. I told her my grandfather taught them to me. As i was thinking about this, I saw her eyes drooping. I smiled to myself and stood up. She didn't look like she was gonna make it, so I carried her back down to her bedroom and put her in her bed. Before I left, I scribbled something down on a piece of paper and left it on her bedside table. I went out to her balcony, whispered "Goodnight, Kimmy", and jumped through my window. Before my head hit the pillow I heard a faint voice mumble, "Don't call me that..."

* * *

**Kim POV**

Uhh what time was it? I looked over at my clock and it said 7:34. Gross. I was about to go back to sleep but i saw a note. I snatched it off the table

_Dear Kim,_

_Meet me and the guys at the park at 8. Bring a bathingsuit. -Jack 3_

_P.S. Did you know you drool when you sleep? ;)_

Yes I did, Jack. Thanks for reminding me. I pushed the covers off of me and sat up, knowing I had half an hour to get ready. I decided to wear my aqua colored bikini—it looked really good against my skintone, and pulled my denim shorts on and a loose white tank top. I grabbed my flip-flops and ran out the door, knowing my parents would be asleep all day.

I arrived at the park and headed straight towards where the lake was. I started walking over but stopped short. Jack was over there, leaning over a canoe, his muscles rippling and the sun reflecting off his perfectly toned body. His skin seemed to glow, and as he stood straight his back still towards me, I started to blush. The years of harsh karate work outs had done Jack well, and he looked incredible. I hated myself for thinking this. Granted, this was the first time, after several years of knowing Jack, that I had ever seen him shirtless. I was not handling it well. But that was one thing I liked about Jack. Unlike most guys (who looked half as good as he did) he didn't try to show off his body.

Okay, let me go back for a second. It seems like I like Jack, but I don't. At least I think I don't... When I first met this guy, I fell head over heals for him. This always happens to me, though. I start liking a guy before I really get to know him, and I rush into things and end up ruining what could have been a great relationship. I was not going down that path again. So, before things got out of hand, I mentally forced myself to not like him, at least not in the romantic type of way. I just blocked that part out and distracted myself with thinking about other guys. But now, staring at his back muscles, those feelings started to flood back to me. I decided that maybe I should go home, so I turned around, only to step on a stick and hear a _snap_. Crap.

"Kim! You're here!"

Great... I turned around and flashed him a smile, trying and failing to avoid looking at his six-pack. I thought to myself, Why does he have to be so gorgeous looking? Stop it, Kim, I reprimanded myself. Don't torture yourself. "Heyyy, Jack. Sorry I'm late."

"Naw that's okay. The guys headed out in the other two canoes a while ago, so I waited for you. You all set?"

I nodded, mentally slapping myself for not getting here earlier. It would have made things a lot easier.

I climbed into the canoe and sat on one end. Jack pushed us into the water and sat opposite to me. I suddenly wished I was facing away from him, because he was staring at me with those big brown eyes. I looked down and found the perfect distraction. I started to pick up the paddle, but Jack stopped me.

"Here, Kim, let me do that."

Of course. Okay, Kim. Stop acting weird. He's your friend, remember? How come all of a sudden you get all wobbly in the knees? One view of him shirtless and the wall that you've been trying to build up comes crumbling down!? Who are you! Get it together.

We were pretty far from shore now, thanks to Jack's strong arms, gliding us gently through the water. I was getting really hot, and the water felt cool to the touch.

"Hey, Jack? Can you stop rowing? I'm getting really hot and I just wanted to jump in the water real quick."

"Yeah! Sure."

I smiled and stood up. My face flushed as I stripped, pulling my shirt over my head and sliding my shorts off my body. Is it weird that I felt Jack's gaze on me the entire time? I looked down at the water, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

The next thing that happened was a blur. As I was slowly rising towards the surface, I felt my foot get caught on something. And then I remembered. It wasn't my foot, it was my lucky anklet, the one Jack had given me for my birthday last year. He had made it himself, and I never took it off. I reached down to try to untangle it, fully aware of the fact that I was slowly running out of air. It was stuck tight, and I started to panic. My air supply was running out, and my vision started to get foggy. As I was blacking out, I was aware of a warm body, tightly around mine pulling me to the surface. If I was dying, and this was my guardian angel, I decided that this wasn't a bad thing. My savior had his arm clasped around my waist, and my chest was pressed close against his, giving me a happy shiver. Just as I was about to reach the surface, everything became dark.

**Well, that's what I have so far. I have no idea where this story is going, but if anybody does happen to read this, know that I'm gonna try my best to keep you entertained. I put some new characters in there, but I think Abigail will be the only one with importance. But who knows! Not me, that's for sure. Ok so I think I'm done with this now. Goodnight Fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, here I am again, sitting alone in my computer room posting late in the night. I just wanted to thank my first five reviewers for giving me a chance: Meek77, Acfprincess, TiffanyKene, and KarateGirl77. Ya'll are so sweet! And LoveShipper, thanks so much for the advice! I'm kinda new to this whole writing your own story thing, and I love the constructive criticism. You rock! [I'll try to do better next time ;) ]**

**Ok well, here's the second chapter!**

**JACKS POV**

Thank the lord I knew CPR. As I started to push against Kim's chest, I realized something. I was going to have to give her mouth-to-mouth. I just hope she doesn't wake up, because that would be very awkward. I leaned down, and my lips met with hers. They were cold to the touch, but soft, and tasted like coconuts. Sparks shot through me, and my heart was beating like crazy. Stop it, Jack! I told myself. You have to focus on saving her. I blew air into her lungs, and then sat up, staring at her closed eyes, searching for a sign that she was okay. I was rewarded, and as she was coughing up water, I realized I was straddling her waist. I quickly got off her and helped her sit up.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked as soon as she regained her normal breathing patterns.

She looked at me and croaked, "I-I think so." Her brown eyes had a look of pure gratitude. "Thanks for saving me."

"Let's go back. The guys will be okay without us."

She nodded slowly, and I started paddling back. Then I saw her thin frame shiver. I gave her my towel, and she took it appreciatingly.

"Here, I'll walk you home", I said as we arrived on the shore.

"No. Don't. I'm fine now. Thanks." She stood up and turned around, slowly treading home. I was about to follow her, but I stopped. She probably wanted her privacy.

I sat down under the large oak tree in the park, trying to clear my head. Why had that kiss felt so perfect? No, Jack. You were performing mouth-to-mouth. But then again… I had never thought of Kim that way. Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful. Her hair was like gold, always brushed to perfection, not a strand out of place. And her eyes were deep brown, and–oh what am I saying? Kim was my friend. I had never liked her like that, and I wasn't planning on anything happening...ever.

* * *

**KIMS POV**

We had decided to meet at the park the next day, you know, to try the canoeing thing again. Like déjà vu, I started walking over towards a masculine figure underneath a large oak tree. I called his name, and he turned around, a big grin plastered on his face. He was shirtless…again.

"Kim. You made it." He said softly. He did something unexpected then. As I was staring up at him, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I realized I was strip naked except for my aqua bikini. He pulled me in closer, his arm tightening around my thin waist. He brought his other hand up and brushed my bangs behind my ear. He then enclosed my face with both of his hands on my cheeks. They were warm and comforting. His movements were soft and delicate, and my heart started pumping faster as he leaned in. What was happening? My lips pressed gently against his, and I relaxed my tense body. I guess I didn't care what woud happen afterward. I was just thinking about right now. This moment. It was perfect. Jack pulled me closer to him, and my skin tingled with delight everywhere our bodies touched. Was it possible for someone to make you feel like this? I brought my hands up, tangling them into his soft brown curls. His hair smelled like caramel, and it was wonderful. He slowly pulled away, and looked at me. I could sense that he was going to say something, so I stared at his brown eyes, waiting for words to come out.

I bolted awake. "Oh my gosh", I muttered to myself. It was only a dream. But what had Jack wanted to tell me? I layed back down in my bed and closed my eyes, but it was no use. My dream was lost now, floating away from where I could reach it. I leaned against my headboard and smiled to myself. The kiss was perfect, just like I had always imagined. But it wasn't real. I don't know why I was still thinking about it. I mean, come on. I didn't like Jack, and that would never happen. I needed to clear my head. I grabbed my Ipod and some running shorts and ran out the door.

* * *

**JACKS POV**

It was Monday morning again, and I was zoned out when a peppy latino jumped in my face.

"Bro, where were you guys Saturday? You never showed!"

"Oh, uh ya. Sorry Jerry. I wasn't feeling so hot, so I went home." Why was I lying to Jerry? I had nothing to hide! "Actually, Jerry, I did come. Kim came too, but she almost drowned. She went home after that and so did I."

"Oh. I understand, man. So, you saved her?"

"Yeah. Barely."

"Oh. Wait a second! You didn't… did you?" Jerry asked, raising his bushy eyebrows.

I sighed.

"Oh my god you did! What was it like!"

"Jerry," I reasoned. "I had to! And it wasn't like that. I was performing a medical procedure."

"Jack and Kim, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes karate, then comes love, then comes-

I laughed. "Jerry, come on man, cut it out. I don't like her like that."

"I know. You've told me that before. I don't believe you." And with that, he strutted off to class, winking at every girl he passed. I smiled to myself. He was so outgoing and different than all the other shallow morons at this school. That's why I liked him. He was a genuine person, and all the girls that rejected him don't know what they're missing. I turned around, and saw a girl with blonde hair standing at her locker. She closed it and as she walked away, I found myself staring at her retreating figure. She was so oblivious to her obvious beauty. Oh no. Here you go again, Jack. Let it go. Except, I didn't think I had anything worth to hold on to. Everything that people saw was just an idea. It meant nothing.

* * *

She was gone. Where was she? She was always here and now–oh, that's why. Kim was sitting next to Abigail. Which is weird… why would she choose today to sit next to her? I mean, I know they're best friends and all, but Kim never sat next to her during lunch. I stood up and walked toward them, fully prepared to demand what was happening, but as I reached the table I stopped short. There she was, her eyes red and puffy, sobbing into Abigail's shoulder. Kim didn't notice me, but Abigail did. Her green eyes told me what words could not:_ Please don't ask. You'll find out eventually, but now is not a good time._ Her eyes were soft, and filled with sadness. I was confused. Did I do this? I slowly backed away from the table and went outside. I found a bench outside and sat down. What was wrong with Kim? I was really worried about her. I rewinded the last few days in my mind. I didn't think I did anything wrong. But I might have. It was killing me, so I decided to ask her the next time I saw her, despite Abigail's warnings.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Was she avoiding me? Maybe it was worse than I thought. She didn't even walk home with me. We always walk home together. As I'm sitting in my room, staring out the window, I see a girl in a sports bra and running shorts. Knowing that blonde hair anywhere, I ran outside and followed Kim, fully prepared to corner her and find out what was wrong.

She ran, with me behind her, all the way to the park. She stopped underneath the giant oak tree, crying and breathing hard. I slowly approached her, and when she saw me she burst into sobs, her whole body shaking. I hated seeing her like this. I kneeled down to her level and sat next to her, rubbing her bare back. It felt soft, like silk, and was warm, just like the summer months to come. I gently put my hand on her chin, and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Hey, come on Kim. Don't cry." I said softly, giving her a small smile. "At least tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it."

She slowly shook her head. "You can't fix it," she mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"Well, then explain what happened. We might not be able to fix it, but we'll get through it together."

"I just found out today..." she murmered. "My grandmother died." She buried her face in her hands, sobbing again. I put my arm around her. I knew how much Kim's grandmother ment to her.

"Aw, Kim. I know it hurts, but I'm promising you right now that it will get better. Sometimes, things don't always go the way you wish they would. People leave, and it hurts." She looked up at me, and I gazed out at the setting sun in the distance. I pointed at it, and when she looked I told her, "Think of it like the sun. When it sets, we hate to see it go, but we know that we'll see it again in the morning. Your grandmother is in a better place now, but I know you wish she was here. Just remember that you have friends and family that love and support you, and we'll be here for you no matter what. And me, I'll be with you every step of the way."

I wrapped her in a hug, and she melted into my chest, the tears still streaming down her face. I wiped them away with the sleeves of my jacket. She gave me a small smile and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't expecting that, and I felt my cheeks flush as my skin started to heat up with embarrassment. Kim rested her head on my shoulder, and I put my head on hers, feeling caught up in the moment. We stayed like this, watching the sunset's warm colors fade into a darkness that soon enveloped us. But as long as I was with Kim, I felt safe.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it! I might be able to post again by tomorrow night, but I'm not sure if I'll have time. I hate to keep people waiting, as it always annoys me when other writers do it! I think I'm about done here, so goodnight! Or good morning... eh whatever floats your boat. (or should I say canoe?!) Ok I'll stop...**

**3**


End file.
